Things Happen
by The-Kurisutaru
Summary: A Someday's Dreamers one-shot. Heros save the day, heros do good, heros help everyone and never do anything wrong. Right? A little look into Masami Oyamada, maybe he isn't as perfect as he appears.


Hello! This is my first attempt at a Someday's Dreamer's fic. I've only seen the first DVD of it, so I'm not quite such how well I represented the characters. ^_^; I did this for a challenge on the lj community Temps_mort. The challenge was to write about a hero, who it turns out isn't perfect, or doesn't always do the write thing. The catch was we had one hour and it had to be written in second person. This is my version. ^-^; I hope you all like it. I wrote it in 55 minutes. 

Please read and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Someday's Dreamers or any characters from this anime.

Things Happen

            You knew she was desperate; every single fiber of her being seemed to be praying for this, no riding on this. You knew her heart and soul had been poured into this request, this simple request. It appeared rather selfish on the outside, but your intuition told you she had a hidden motive one not seen on the outside.

            Although it wasn't your place to get to involved, you asked her, gave her the impression you were being nosy. Not intentionally of course, it wouldn't be right morally to get to involved or know too much about a request, things just didn't work like that. You weren't surprised when she rebelled in front of your eyes, threatening to take the request away. As she gets more irate, more furious, defensive and most importantly she tries to close herself to you, hiding her feelings. At the spur of the moment you in an attempt to placate her, you ask your new mage trainee, Yume, to explain the scenario for cases like this.

            Yume explained the necessity for the Mage to ask questions, get details and feelings from the person making the request. Right now all your felt was annoyance and frustration from this woman. Not surprising, her request wasn't being fulfilled as quickly and as easily as she hoped and desperately wanted. As she did, you notice the woman relaxing under Yume's gentle lilting voice, Yume was a person who told you straight out what you needed to know, there was no deceit in her. Due to this you weren't a bit surprised when your requester immediately demanded to have Yume and Angela take her case. You oblige though you know you would come off the worst in it.

**~*~**

            You held the slip of paper in your hands, staring at it bemusedly through your dark bangs. What should you do about this? You won, finally, after all these years of trying, you finally won. Right numbers, but more importantly the right class, imagine that. With a soft sigh you push the slip of paper to the back of your desk drawer and to the back of your mind. There were more pressing matters at the moment than your own personal wealth.

            It hadn't worked, your attempt at giving the requester exactly what she wanted by giving her the two people who could help her. It hadn't worked; it was your fault wasn't it? It was, as Yume pleaded with her wide brown eyes brimming in tears to have one more chance. One power action to a request, you preach solemnly, trying to make a lesson out of it. Your heart wasn't in it. It was your fault that woman, that innocent woman, who had a truly good desire, was now disappointed and out of the money it cost to make a request.

            You got the story, the one you had been after the entire time. The desire the women had in her heart, the one she wouldn't share with you. Maybe that is why you were rash enough to let Yume and Angela attempt this case? You were hurt and angry that someone didn't trust you with their deepest desire? The woman only wanted to get into the news to send her wrongly accused love a message that she would wait for him, wait for him forever. You messed it up, you could have done that, made news out of her, if you hadn't given the case to Yume. Not that it is Yume's fault, she did the best she could, but she's only a trainee, she doesn't know what you know, she feels too much. That is her fault. You feel just as strongly as her, but you don't wear your heart on the outside, you keep your feelings to yourself, always. That's the only way to do it.

            You ask casually about where she works, that woman. Yume tells you not really understanding. She's so innocent, you think with a gentle smile as you wish her a good night as you are going out for business reasons, pressing business reasons. After telling her not to stay up too late you leave.

            The hostess bar is bright and appealing from the outside and the inside was dimmer and much more intimate, just as it should be. You give a hostess a killing smile and request for one particular hostess. She comes from behind you thanking you for requesting her; you turn around telling her it really is no trouble.

            Her face pales ever so slightly and she stiffens. Once she realized who you were her attitude became quite a bit cooler. Leading you over to a secluded table, she resigns herself to spending the night conversing with you as you paid the fee. After a few well placed questions she tells her story. How she fell in love with a customer and he with her. How he had been arrested in a scheme for his company even though he wasn't involved and how she couldn't see him in jail. She wanted to tell him she'd be waiting for him, forever, until he got out. They didn't allow anyone other than family members to see him. You ask about the news, a smile flits across her face and she admits that news was her only option to contact him.

            Now she couldn't, at least not the way she wanted to, the request failed and she lost the money. She didn't make enough to try again. She only could this time because she won the lottery; she had all the numbers right, just the wrong class. So the money she'd get would pay for the request, but that's all, not enough for another one.

            You remain silent during the remainder of her tale, times up. Time to go. You made a mistake with this woman, you should have handled things from the start. Even the most experienced Mages make mistakes, too bad you didn't expect you to be one of them. You rub the ring on your finger, hiding it beneath the table as it glows and a seal rises out of it hitting the woman.

**~*~**

"You won the lottery? Just the wrong class?" Yume asks you with interest the following day. You nod and smile. Yume goes over to the table and begins to read the news. Her large brown eyes widen and she lets out a shriek.

            You ask her what's wrong, keeping yourself facing outside. "She did it; she got her request….she made the news!" Yume shows you the paper. The newspaper told a story of how a young hostess bar worker won the lottery with the right numbers and class. Then how she donated the entire winnings telling the reporters, 'I have no need for money, what I'm waiting for is much more important. I'm waiting for my true love to come back to me.'

            "That's nice," You tell Yume with a smile.

            Yume beams and rubs her rumpled brown hair and expresses how very happy she is for the woman. "Imagine that, you win the lottery with the wrong class, and she wins the lottery with the right class."

            You smile again and reply, "Imagine that."


End file.
